Copy Cat
by Ani-Mimi
Summary: I am a Freak among the Freaks. What's more, I am a Freak even among my own kind. What is my kind? I am a mutant, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of X-Men. All OC are mine though.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Prolog**

Have you ever sat in one place, and watched as schools of people walked by you, wondering at what makes each of them different? While at the same time, you are noticing all of their similarities despite those differences?

On the other hand, are you one of those people who instantly zero in on the differences and don't even care to think about similarities, let alone notice them?

What if I went one-step farther and asked if you are one of those people who instantly judge a person and label them as a freak because of something that makes them different from you?

Would you be surprised then if I told you that there are "freaks" even among the freaks?

These "freaks" aren't just any old freaks though, they are the unnatural, and to some, the monsters. Do you know who I'm talking about yet?

I'm talking about the people who are picked on, bullied, beaten, and scarred. All because they can do things that no human being should be able to do.

You should feel for these individuals or at the very least, pity them. After all, no one should be put through more pain after already going through a highly emotional or traumatic experience. Especially when many of these people were no more than children when it happened to them.

Have you finally figured out the kind of people I'm talking about? No. Then let me tell you. I'm talking about people like me. Mutants. My name is Catherine Alexis James, and this is my story.

* * *

AN: Hey Everyone. This is my latest story and I will be trying out a different writing style so please bear with me. If it doesn't appear to be working, or you are having a hard time following everything than let me know I will see what I can do about fixing it. R&R and thanx.

- Ani-Mimi


	2. Where It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of X-Men. All OC are mine though.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 1: Where it all Began**

It was my sixth birthday, and my parents had promised me a tour of London Tower. I was looking forward to having them all to myself for the entire day. It was a day that I was sure to remember for years to come, though not for the reasons that I originally imagined.

Before I continue, let me tell you about my parents, Arthur and May James. My father was a lawyer and a very prominent member of Parliament. My mother, a world martial arts champion, was the head of security at London Tower. Their jobs took them away from me quite often, which is why I was so excited to be spending time with them.

Both had grown up in the London area and had graduated with honors from Oxford University, which is where they met. That is not all though. Both were also mutants, telepaths to be exact.

Granted that sometimes made it hard to live with them since I could never get away with anything, and they always knew when something was wrong. Nevertheless, I still loved them with every fiber of my being. They were my whole world. I guess that is why their murder affected me as violently as it did.

We had already spent all morning, and a good portion of the afternoon exploring much of the Tower, but I was becoming impatient to see the Crown Jewels that I had heard so much about from my mother. So around four o' clock we headed up to the tower room. However, that is where it all went wrong.

My mother and I were laughing at something that my father had said when we exited the elevator, and it took me a few seconds to realize that both my parents had become silent and still, and that we were the only visitors there. Before I could comprehend all the implications of the situation, I had been snatched away from my parents grasp, and had something cold and sharp pressed against my neck.

Despite my growing fear, I was still curious about what was going on, so I cast my eyes around and saw nearly a dozen individuals, all dressed in black and heavily armed, stationed all around the room.

To say that I was now frightened would have been a downright lie. For the truth was, I was terrified. Not even the voices of my parents in my head trying to comfort me, was able to quench my terror, because I could see the truth in their eyes. They knew what was going to happen, and knew that nothing could be done.

The seconds flew by, and my breathing became more erratic, as I watched the men take my mother's keys and begin opening the cases that housed the Jewels and other artifacts scattered around the room. They completely cleaned out the cases before they faced my parents once again.

The last thing that I remember clearly was having someone whisper in my ear, "Happy Birthday Princess," closely followed by two gunshots, sounding more like explosions to my ears, which killed my parents instantly. After that, everything else went by like a blur, though I do have a rough idea what happened.

As my parents fell to the ground, dead, I found myself with the strength to shove the arm of my captor, the one holding that unforgiving steal, away from my neck. I then whorled around and slashed at his face, arms, neck and upper body with my nails several times, all the while screaming bloody murder, before I felt a searing pain in the back of my head, and my world went black.

* * *

AN: Hey Everyone. I have a couple more chapters after this that I will be posting, then there will be a bit of a wait, since that is only as far as I have written. I should also spend some more time on my other stories as well, so that will take up some time. Again don't forget to point out any problems or mistakes and I will do my best to correct them. R&R and thanx.

- Ani-Mimi


	3. The Aftermath, Shock, and Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of X-Men. All OC are mine though.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath, Shock, and Realizations**

As I regained consciousness, I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I could not see anything, but I could distinguish the scent of medicines and antibiotics, telling me that I was in a hospital.

I knew that there was someone in the room with me, because I could hear their breathing. Not knowing who it was, I called out, hoping beyond hope, that it was my mother or father. However, it was not to be, instead it was the Prime Minister, my Godfather, and father's best friend and mentor.

As calmly as he could, though I could still hear the tears in his voice, he told me what had happened. Apparently, the perpetrators had planned everything out to the very last detail, except that they forgot two things. They forgot that the gunshots would be heard, and they were unable to anticipate what my response would be. Both the gunshots and my screaming had alerted security that something was wrong; causing them to send a large force to see what was up.

When they arrived at the scene, they found my parents dead, due to a gunshot to the heart, and me out cold. The criminals were quickly caught and the goods were returned while I was rushed to the hospital.

Once there, the doctors had to operate in order to stop the bleeding from my eyes. That explained why I could not see, though for the life of me I did not know haw that had happened in the first place. I later learned that not only had my eyes been bleeding, but my hands and feet as well.

I could not do much more than lie there listening as the Prime Minister finished, because shock was finally settling in. I was alone, my parents were dead, and they would never come back. If I had been able to cry, I would have, but my shock and grief was too great to allow me to do so.

* * *

Two days later, the bandages were removed from my eyes, but did nothing to improve my disposition. If anything, it was worse, I either slept or stared out the window at Big Ben, silent as the wind.

That was how I stayed throughout my two weeks of recuperation in the hospital. Even when the Paparazzi came, all I did was level a glare at them, which was so intense that I am sure it mirrored the ones my mother had given people when they ticked her off, and then returned to my staring out the window.

* * *

The funeral for my parents took place a week after my release, and was held at Buckingham Palace. It felt like half the population of London had shown up to pay their respects, and a good many of them were honestly grieving over their deaths and my lose. I could smell the sincerity in their tears. The realization that I was not alone did not knock me completely out of my shock, but it did help, the rest came later.

I was looking at my parents' bodies for the last time, just before they closed the casket lids, when I felt this urge to touch them one last time. As I brushed my father's bangs out of his eyes, and leaned over to give my mother one last kiss, my mind was bombarded with information, the thoughts, abilities, memories and more, everything that had been my parents.

The information overload, caused me to miss the rest of the burial service, but I did not mind. I was too busy processing everything that had just happened. It was not until we were driving away from the cemetery that I came to several realizations that succeeded in bringing me out of my shock.

First, I carefully examined my hands, or more specifically, my nails, that were really more like claws now. Second, I then examined my eyes in my reflection in the window. They were different then I remembered them being, they no longer looked like my mother's.

These two pieces, combined with what had happened in my mind after touching my parents told me two things. One, that I was now a mutant, like my mother and father before me. I knew what I could do and what my name was. Two, thanks to my mutant abilities; I would always have a piece of my parents with me, to help me through the hardships that I would face in the coming years.


	4. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of X-Men. All OC are mine though.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 3: Life Goes On**

The next ten years of my life were probably the most boring I will ever have. Let me give you an idea of what I mean starting at the beginning.

About a month after my parent's funeral, I was informed that was now a ward of the kingdom, and would be raised as such. It was hoped that I would one day take my father's place as a member of the court and Parliament when I grew older.

My schooling began immediately as I spent my first year being tutored at the Palace, to give me time to adjust to the lose of my parents. After that, I was sent to a boarding school in France, to be cultured. There, I was taught languages, etiquette, fashion, and anything else that someone of noble birth should know.

I stayed there until my twelfth year, when I returned to London and attended a school for girls. I spent the next four years there finishing my education in British law, business, and court procedures.

During this time trained myself as best I could and used my abilities whenever the needed arose, to help people that I encountered, just as my parents had. Through everything, though I remained constant in keeping my abilities a secret. I saw how my fellow mutants were treated and discriminated against, and did not know what would happen if I were found out, so I just worked behind the scenes, helping when I could.

Hiding though was much harder than it sounds. I constantly had to keep my claws painted, to give the impression that I purposely had them done that sharp. I also started a rumor that my eyes were hypersensitive to light, and were irreparable. This allowed me to wear sunglasses at all times, and so hide my singularly unusual eyes.

I later learned that if I dressed a certain way, than my classmates were less likely to approach me, which allowed me to hide myself even further. However, despite all my hiding, I still encouraged people to seek me out if they had any problems, and I would help in whatever way I could.

By the time I reached my sixteenth year, I had completed my courtly studies, but felt I still needed to learn more. In this case, more about life because I had been so sheltered. I petitioned my guardian, the Prime Minister, to allow me to go to America and complete both high school and college there.

He in turn brought my request before the Crown. My request was granted, and even expanded upon. I was allowed to go to America as an unofficial Ambassador of the English Government, and was told to stay for as long as I desired.

I was so excited to have a change of pace and scenery that I was on a plane to New York within the week. Within another week, I had found an apartment and enrolled myself in a nearby highschool.

I purposely choose a place that would have a fair number of people that I could help, or was easily accessible to people who did need help. Within the first few weeks, I found that I already knew everything so instead I decided to work on reestablishing my reputation as someone to be wary of, unless of course one needed help.

I did this for a period of about two years, helping politically, and financially as best I could. I even found that the number of mutants that I was helping increased significantly. I eventually lost track of how many I helped, but many had rather interesting situations. What I did not realize, was that my actions were creating some rather large waves that would come back to bite me. Some were for my benefit, others were not. This eventually led me into my greatest challenge as a mutant.


	5. Hearing Rumors, and the XMen

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All OC are mine though.

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've update. I've just been a bit busy. I have another chapter or two written, I just need to type them up, so it may be another day or so before you see them. Anyways R&R and thanks for you time and patients.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 4: Hearing Rumors, and the X-Men**

In a small town, that was a part of the suburbs of New York City, there was a small, insignificant highschool. Now to someone like you or I, this school wouldn't even be worth noticing. However, to someone like Charles Xavier or even Senator Kelly, the school held a great deal of interest.

The reason why, was that for the last several months, rumors had been permeating the political world and the mutant grapevine, that if a teenager needed help they were to go there. The rumors never made mention of a particular person to look for, merely that going there would bring help to you.

Normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal, except that several times since then Cerebro had picked up mutant readings from the school's immediate area. It was never enough to pinpoint a particular individual but it was enough to make Charles suspicious. Especially when a few of their newest students had come to the school saying that they had found either a pamphlet or a business card for the school among their books after visiting the highschool looking for help. This aspect worried Charles Xavier the most, because it meant that someone, who he didn't know, was aware that his school taught and trained mutants in their abilities, and he wasn't quite ready for that to become public knowledge.

For Senator Kelly, a.k.a. Mystique, this rumor meant potential trouble. There was someone at that school with a tremendous amount of political influence, who was helping people, mainly mutants, and was preparing, perhaps unconsciously, the groundwork for mutants to be accepted into society without a fuss. She had to tell Magnito and get that person to either stop, or join their mutant Brotherhood. Someone like that would prove to be quite a nuisance if they were ever to join up with Charles Xavier and the X-Men.

Charles decided to send Ororo and Jean to the school to see what they could find, while Mystique felt that a little visit there herself was in order.

* * *

**(At The School)**

"Where do you think our mutant would be?"

"I'm not sure Jean, but we'd better follow the usual steps, just to be on the safe side. Why don't I give you the honors of talking to the Principal while I start taking a look around the school."

"Right."

With that agreed upon, the two women split up to do their self-assigned tasks. Let's follow Ororo first and see what she encountered.

* * *

Being a highschool, Ororo knew that one of the first places to start looking would probably be the cafeteria. Once there, she took her time observing the students at each and every table, working her way around the room and being sure to pay extra attention to those who didn't seem to fit in. She had almost given up any hope of finding their elusive mutant here when… 

'I know why you are here.'

Ororo stopped dead in her tracks.

'Jean? Is that you?'

'No. Dr. Summers is still in conference with Principal Parkton.'

'Who are you then? And where are you?'

'My name is of no consequence to you and I have no desire to be found. You have succeeded in confirming that there is a mutant here, so if you don't mind, I'll bid you good afternoon.'

As the voice receded from Ororo's head, she spun around, hoping to catch the eye of whomever she had been talking to, but came up empty. With a sigh, she realized that she would have to wait for Jean to join her.

* * *

**(With Jean)**

"Principal Parkton? I am Dr. Jean Summers. I am a representative from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Myself and an associate of mine are here to look for potential students. Do you know of any that might benefit from our establishment?"

"I have heard of your school Dr. Summers and its commitment to excellence. We do have one student here that stands out. Her name is Alex James. Would you like me to call her in?"

"That isn't necessary. I would just like to observe her for today. If I find Miss James to be of interest, I will return and speak with her then. Where might I find her at the moment?"

"In the cafeteria. Just ask any student and they'll point her out to you."

"Alright. Thank you so much for you time."

"It was a pleasure Dr. Summers."

Jean quickly left the office and joined up with Ororo just inside the lunchroom.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Just that they have a rather talented student named Alex James. You?"

"Yes. There is a mutant here, a telepath, but they weren't willing to tell me who or where they are."

"Well, why don't we look for this Alex James and see what happens from there."

"Lead the way."

Pulling aside a young freshman, they inquired about their target's whereabouts.

"Alex, she's over in the corner there," he said point to the far right side of the room. "If you're looking for trouble though, I'd watch out. She has one nasty right hook."

Following the young man's directions, they came across a table with a single, solitary figure seated at it. It was a young girl, perhaps 17 – 18 years old with straight, raven black hair. She had the appearance of a typical Goth, excessive black clothes, and bracelets up and down her arms, a couple of chain chokers, and sunglasses. Jean and Ororo looked at each other for a moment in confusion, before deciding to approach the girl.

"Alex James?"

"Yes. May I help you?" said the girl, raising her head.

Her response came as a surprise, since they had been expecting the girl to be rude, or at least sarcastic in answering.

"I'm Dr. Summers and this is Prof. Ororo Munroe. We come from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Would you be interested in attending?"

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you need to be sure that I was accomplished enough to go there in the first place?"

"That, in part, is for Prof. Xavier to decide. We just see whether a student would benefit from our school or not," Ororo replied.

"I see. Then if you don't mind, I would like to have several days to think it over first."

"That is understandable. We will be back in a few days to see you again. It was nice to meet you Miss James."

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Summers."

With that, the two X-Men left the school to report their findings to Charles. Unnoticed, Mystique slowly made her way out of the school before returning to her regular form. She had seen all she wanted to and was convinced of who the unknown mutant was. Starting next week, she had a mutant to hunt down.

* * *

When Jean and Storm made it back to the mansion, they went directly to the Prof.'s office. 

"Ah, Jean, Storm. Come on in. Well… what did you find?"

"There is a mutant there Charles. She's a telepath, but we encountered something of a problem. We don't know who she is."

"We have our suspicions since we did meet with one of the students, but we have no way of knowing if it is her or not."

"Hm… I see. In other words, I'm going to have to go there myself. _'Sigh'_ "It will be a few days before I can get away though. I'm going to take Logan with me. I'll want you two and the others to watch over the school while I'm gone."

After dismissing them, Charles Xavier gazed out of his window at the school grounds, watching his students enjoy the freedom to be themselves. He wished he could get away sooner, because he had this uneasy feeling that he needed to find that mutant... before someone else did.


	6. Verified and Yet Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All OCs though are of my own creation.

AN: Here is the next chapter that I promised. I have one more that I can put up, but after that you will have to go back to waiting again. R&R and thanx for your time.

- Ani-Mimi

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 5: Verified and Yet Missing**

Nearly a week had passed before Charles Xavier was able to get away from the mansion, and even then, he had had to wait a day or two for Logan to get back from one of his excursions.

A spur of the moment decision had him requesting Dr. McCoy's presence as well. This was due, in part, to his feelings of apprehension that he had been having ever since Cerebro had first registered this new mutant's activities.

After making sure that everything was being taken care of at the school, Charles, Logan and Hank took off in the X-Jet for the suburbs of New York City. Landing a couple blocks away, they embarked and turned their steps towards the high-school, passing several seniors going out to lunch along the way.

Once there, they quickly made their way to the Principal's Office.

"Principal Parkton? I wonder if I might have a word with you," requested the Prof.

"Yes, please come in. How might I be of help?"

"My name is Charles Xavier, to my left is Logan, and to my right is Dr. Hank McCoy. I believe you spoke to one of my associates concerning one of your more promising students, a Miss James. Would you mind telling me about her and what led you to suggest her for our school?"

P. Parkton had stood up upon their entrance to her office and shook hands with Hank and Logan when they were introduced. With the formalities concluded, she sat back down to consider Prof. Xavier's question, and then answered.

"Alex James is an unusual student. She came here two years ago and has done very well academically. However socially, she is at the bottom of the ladder. Despite this, she is a general favorite among the struggling students and those picked on by bullies. This fact has led her into fights on a regular basis, almost weekly to be precise. It wasn't until she had been here about six months that we realized all her fights were in self-defense, either of herself or someone else."

P. Parkton stopped for a moment and sighed, looking each of her guests in the eye, and continued.

"I wish I could tell you more about her, but the truth is, she is an individual whom words cannot describe, nor one understand without knowing. As for why I suggested her, I have two reasons. My first is that ever since she came here she has maintained a solid 4.0 GPA without much effort. Leading me to believe that despite how challenging we are here, she is not being challenged enough.

My second reason is more from my own observations and knowledge than from any other aspect. Alex James is not normal, in fact, I would say with confidence that she is a mutant. She always seems to know exactly what is going on around here. Who needs help; who to watch out for; when a pop quiz is going to take place; when there's a field trip; things only a teacher would know, and so much more. No one here is smart enough to put the pieces together, but I have been watching her. I have seen how effectively she hides without letting anyone else know that she is.

I watched one of her earlier fights, back when she first came here, from my office window. Tell me Prof. Xavier, have you ever seen a sixteen-year-old girl, weighing 120 lbs and stands 5'6" take on six football players and not sustain a single injury? If that doesn't scream mutant, I don't know what would."

"That's a pretty bold assessment P. Parkton."

"Yes it is Mr. Logan, but it is only confirmation of what I had already suspected. My twin sister was a mutant Professor. Therefore, growing up with her gave me a great deal of insight into a mutant's behavior. As I have watched Miss James, I have seen in her many of the same mannerisms that my sister displayed when she was in high-school."

"That may very well be true P. Parkton, but couldn't she behave like that naturally?"

"If that were the case Dr. McCoy, then I would not have said anything. However, I have had silent confirmation from Miss James as to the validity of her mutant status. She isn't the only one who has been directing mutants to Mutant High."

"I see then. From what you say, Miss James appears to be the mutant we are looking for. Would it be possible to call her in that we may meet her?"

"Of course Prof. I'll send for her right away. Mrs. Sanders?" P. Parkton called.

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you have Miss James sent in? There are some gentlemen here to see her."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Miss James isn't here today. She didn't come to school yesterday either."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"She so rarely misses school that is was just assumed that she stayed home sick."

"Very well, in that case, Mrs. Sanders, would you get me Miss James's complete school record?"

"Right away," she replied.

As Mrs. Sanders left the room to retrieve the requested file, P. Parkton quickly moved over to her computer and began printing various papers off. A few moments later, the Secretary returned with the sought after records and left, closing the door behind her.

"You may take that file with you. The papers that I have printed off are yours as well; they contain additional information of which only I was given access. The page on the top has her home address and directions."

"Do you mind telling me why you are giving three strangers all of your information on one of your prized students?"

"Not at all Mr. Logan, I am giving this to you because as far as I am concerned, as of this moment Alex James has officially transferred to Xavier's School for Gifted Students. Now… you might want to get going. Time is of the essence."

For a few moments, the room filed with a silent tension as Prof. Xavier and P. Parkton stared each other in the eye. Finally satisfied, the Prof rapidly turned and left, calling Hank and Logan to follow. For their part, the two stayed quiet as they made their way out to the X-Jet. However, when Xavier began issuing instructions, they could no longer keep themselves from voicing their curiosity.

"Charles, what's going on?"

"Principal Parkton realized something that I am only now beginning to."

"And what is that?" Hank asked hesitantly, already starting to put the pieces together himself.

"Alex James missing means that she is in trouble and we need to find her before anything happens."

* * *

AN: Heads up for Chapter 6: "Mutant Found... Finally"


	7. Mutant Found Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All OCs though are mine.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 6: Mutant Found… Finally**

An hour later found Hank and Logan reporting to the Professor after searching the girl's apartment.

"Well?"

"The apartment looked like a tornado had gone through it and the door must have lost the fight with a battering ram. I also found a couple places covered in blood stains," Logan answered.

"I see. I would like you go back and look around the rest of the building, see if anything turns up. Meanwhile, I'm going to contact Strom and have her bring a couple of the girls with her to pack up Miss James's belongings and take them back to the mansion."

"Certainly Professor," Hank replied.

With that, they parted ways once again to continue their search.

"Did you notice anything while going through the apartment Hank?"

"The place looked like it's been empty for couple days, the attack probably came while she was eating breakfast, and I noticed that there were cat toys scattered all over the place."

"Great," Logan replied, his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much, it's just that that entire apartment smelled like cats, which make me want to get out of there as fast as I could."

"Why?"

"I hate cats."

**YOOOOWWWRRRR!**

The two men had been making their way up the stairs in the course of their conversation, when the sound of, what could only be described as, a large feline's howl, was heard, stopping them both in their tracks. A sound that, for a moment, despite their mutant traits, sent cold fear running through their veins, before snapping out of it.

"That came from the roof!" exclaimed Hank.

"Let's check it out then… You go first."

Dr. McCoy just gave Logan a weird look before heading for the roof as fast as his legs would carry him. Just as they reach the landing, Logan began growling deep in his throat.

"What is it?"

"Mystique."

The very thought of that woman added wings to their feet, and sent them crashing through the door, where they were met with a rather surprising sight. Standing in the middle of the roof, facing one another in a defensive stance, were none other than Mystique and, who they could only assume was their target, Alex James. Both were breathing hard, and covered in cuts and bruises.

At first glance Mystique looked to be the worst off, having claw marks covering her entire body, but if one looked closer, they would see that Alex was even worse, favoring her right leg with blood beginning to pool at the ankle.

The distraction awarded by the entrance of the two X-Men caused Mystique to take her eyes off of her opponent, allowing her to turn and run towards the edge of the building. In a move that could only be termed suicidal, the girl threw herself over the side with the grace of a gymnast, and was lost to sight.

As Mystique shifted into the form of a hawk and flew down to the street, Hank and Logan looked over the edge, only to catch sight of their mutant farther down the block, with the shape shifter hot on her heels. They turned as one and began to sprint towards the roof door. A couple feet from it, they heard the whine of the X-Jet and caught sight of it hovering next to the building in their peripheral vision.

'Get in.'

Wasting no time, the X-Men climbed on board, and as the Professor surrendered the controls to Logan, took off in the direction that the two female mutants had gone. As they flew deeper into the Ghetto, they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of their quarries. It was not until a good twenty minutes had passed that Logan finally sighted Alex climbing up the side of a building.

"Charles, over there, 10 o' clock."

By the time the X-Jet had gotten close enough for its occupants to see their target clearly, Mystique had caught up and was resuming her attack on the girl. To those who had watched, as well as, fought against the shape-shifting mutant, it could be seen that Alex was doing a very decent job of countering her. However, the poor teenager was beginning to tire, leaving her at a distinct disadvantage against the seasoned fighter.

Dr. McCoy and Logan were just starting to contemplate trying to jump out and help the girl, when a decidedly angelic voice entered theirs and the Professor's mind.

'Can you come any closer?'

"We won't be able to get close enough to land Alex," replied the Professor, assuming that that was what she wanted them to do.

They saw her look over their way, before focusing back on Mystique as her voice once again filled their minds.

'But can you move in a couple of feet?' she asked again, her voice becoming forceful.

"Sure kid, but it won't do you much good," Logan answered gruffly.

'Just give me the two bloody feet and have the door open!' came the thoroughly strained reply.

Logan looked over at Charles, who nodded while keeping his eyes trained on the two fighting mutants. With the okay given, Logan shifted the jet closer as Hank went to open the door. Alex meanwhile, must have been watching closely, because as soon as the door opened, she switched her tactics to the offensive and threw Mystique down, momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

With that done, she turned towards the jet and began running at it with a surprising burst of speed. Using the low wall of the roof, she launched herself into the air and landed halfway inside the jet, having covered a distance of over twenty feet. Dr. McCoy helped pull her in the rest of the way before picking her up and carrying her over to the on-board medical table, where she immediately lost consciousness. Once she was strapped down, and the door closed, Logan turned the jet and took off, headed for home.

Eventually, Charles Xavier made his way to the back to check on Miss James, and to inquire about her condition.

"How is she Hank?"

"Not very well I'm afraid. I'm actually surprised that she was even holding her own against Mystique, all things considered."

"Would you care to explain?"

"The first thing is her right leg, which I noticed earlier that she had been favoring. I found a large shard of glass imbedded in the upper thigh; I am guessing she got that when Mystique first attacked her. I am going to wait until we get back to the mansion before taking it out, because at the moment, the glass is acting like a plug, keeping her from bleeding worse than she already is. The girl did manage to tie a torque just above the shard to stop the bleeding though. It would have been just fine had Mystique not forced her into fighting.

The other thing that has me worried is that she is extremely dehydrated. I am guessing she has not had anything to eat or drink for two to three days. To help with that I have placed her on an IV and would like her to remain so until she wakes up and is capable of eating on her own again."

"Do you know why her hands are covered in blood?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I believe some of it is from when she was tending to her injury. The rest is probably from scratching her opponent. When I saw Mystique she was covered in, what I would call, claw marks."

"Hm…"

After one more look over Alex, Dr. McCoy went to contact Jean and have her prepare for their arrival, leaving the Professor alone with their patient. Charles just gazed at her for a few minutes before brushing her sweat soaked bangs away from her face. With a smile, he then turned to rejoin Hank and Logan, breathing a sigh of relief, she had been found at last.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, I am in the process of writing Chapter 7: Meeting Cat, but still have some tweaking to do to it, but I should have it up within the next week or two. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them. R&R and thanx!**

**- Ani-Mimi**


	8. Meeting Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All OCs though are mine.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 7: Meeting Cat**

Everything was a flurry of activity when the X-Jet touched down. Thankfully, a majority of the students were still in class, so they were not getting underfoot. Jean was ready and waiting to help Hank as soon as the door opened. Together they wheeled Alex into the medical room and began the process of patching her up.

While they were tied up in the medical room, Storm took off with Kitty, Rouge, Bobby and Kurt to clean out Alex's apartment and brings her things back to the mansion. The place was a mess, but they salvaged what they could for her to use when she woke up. It took them a couple hours, but they managed to get back about the same time Jean and Hank finished stitching their newest mutant up. At which time they all met in the dinning hall for supper.

"How is she Jean?"

"She's going to pull through okay Storm. However, I would like to give Mystique a piece of my mind for beating the girl up as badly as she did. I don't care what Hank says."

"What did Hank say?"

"He believes that Alex covered Mystique with cuts, deep ones at that, and if it weren't for the glass in her leg she would have given her a run for her money. Anyways, the girl should be up sometime tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. We've put her things in the room next to Rouge, so she can start organizing them when she wakes up."

The rest of the evening passed quietly; or as quietly as a mansion full of kids and teenagers possibly can. Curfew came at ten with very little argument, and lights were turned out at eleven.

* * *

Alex did not wake up at all the next day, much to Hank and Jean's chagrin. This, of course, lead to a small measure of disappointment from many of the students, since they had been looking forward to meeting her. It is understandable then that Jean was given a thorough shock when she walked into the recovery room the morning after.

"Good morning Dr. Summers."

"Oh! Alex! I'm sorry for being so loud, you just surprised me, that's all," she said in response to Alex wincing at the volume of her voice.

"That is perfectly understandable."

Jean then began to check Alex over, making sure she was healing correctly and that she was still attached to the IV.

"You could voice your question if it would make you feel better," Alex stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You're wondering why I didn't wake up yesterday, when everything pointed to me being rejuvenated enough to do so."

"How did you know that?"

"You think too loudly."

"I'm sorry." Jean finished her examination, and then looked at Alex. "Everything is looking okay. Do you feel up to meeting the Professor now?"

"I believe I am up to it."

Alex carefully climbed off the table where she had been sitting while Jean moved over to help her walk to the elevator. Once they reached the main floor, she waived off Jean's help, determined to move on her own steam despite the pronounced limp that she carried.

A few feet away from the Professor's office, she came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"I no longer feel up to the task."

It was then that Jean noticed how rigid Alex had gone; she guessed it was do to tension and nervousness. She also saw that the young woman's eyes were closed, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Everything will be okay. No one is going to think differently of you and I know that the Professor will help you straighten everything out," she said in comfort.

Not allowing the girl to protest further, she began to half drag, half prod Alex forward once more, and into the room. It was then that she found the reason for her hesitation, every member of the X-Men were present.

They must have interrupted something because the room had gone deathly quiet and the tension began to mount. The uncomfortable silence went on for several minutes before Alex took the initiative and broke it. She visibly drew herself up and slowly approached the Professor; doing all that she could to hide her injury and keeping hey eyes closed.

"Professor Xavier? I do not believe we have been formally introduced. My name is Catherine Alexis James. I want to thank you for coming to my assistance the other day," she said while greeting the Prof. with a handshake.

The pronounced British accent that Alex now spoke with was impossible to ignore, as was her speech capabilities and posture. One would almost think she was royalty with the way she was conducting herself. However, once the introductions and basic formalities were completed, much of it was dropped, and Charles spoke up in welcome.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss James. Welcome to 'Mutant High', as some of our students would call it."

The two then carried on in conversation for several minutes, on such matters as housing and class schedule, before they were interrupted by Storm.

"Catherine, how did you know who and where the Professor was? You have had your eyes closed ever since entering the room; why is that?"

"I am part telepath Miss Munroe. Because of how little control I have over that ability I can not only hear what you were thinking, and so used process of elimination to identify who is who, but with just a touch of concentration I can use that same connection to look through everyone's eyes, eliminating the need to use my own. As for why I have not opened my them, they are a constant reminder to me of what I have lost. They are also quite distinctive, so I am not entirely comfortable with people seeing them."

"Please, may we see?"

Catherine slowly took a deep breath and sighed before nodding her assent. She carefully adjusted herself so that she was facing the majority of the room, and opened her eyes. They were the most startling green you could ever imagine, though their full effect was only heightened by their second trait. They were cat eyes, beautiful, hypnotizing, and dangerous. The X-Men could not help but shiver as they swept the room, piercing each of them with their perceptive depths, as if they were looking into your very soul.

Once their effect had worn off, several different reactions could be seen among those present. Some experienced awe and wonder at their beauty, others felt understanding of what they signified, while a couple were instantly apprehensive. However, the most prevalent reaction was humor, coming from Charles, Hank and Catherine, as they smirked at Logan, who seemed to be having a hard time staying still.

"What is wrong Logan, do you not like cats?" Catherine teased.

"Can it kid."

Before anything further could be said, the door slowly opened. Instead of it being one of the students, as they expected, a pair of Scott's sunglasses came through and headed towards Catherine, who picked them up and put them on.

"I am sorry for not seeking your permission first Mr. Summers, but as I said, I am uncomfortable with people seeing my eyes and since Mystique was so kind as to dispose of mine, yours were the only option. As soon as I am able to purchase more for myself I will return them."

"That's fine," Scott grudgingly replied after being elbowed by Jean.

"Dr. McCoy, I am becoming weary, would you be kind enough to help me back downstairs to the medical room?"

"Of course I would Miss James."

Hank stood alongside the teenage mutant so that he could help take the weight off of her injured leg. Just before they exited the room, Kurt called out.

"Fraulein James?"

"Ja," she answered him.

"What are we supposed to call you?"

Looking directly at Logan, after sharing a knowing look with Charles, she smiled and said, "Cat. You may call me Cat."

* * *

AN: For those of you who are putting the pieces together, good for you. For those who are still lost, keep looking, all the clues are there if you look for them. I am almost done with Chapter 8, and Chapter 9 is in the conceptual stage, so at least one if not both should be up in the next couple weeks. Thank you each for your time as it has encouraged me to continue writting. R&R.

- Ani-Mimi


	9. Silver Linning

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All OCs though are mine.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry that it was a bit longer than I anticipated between updates. I've been busy with a new job and it has taken away some of my time and energy. I have the next chapter started, but will be a while in coming since I'm having trouble conveying the scenes and emotions that I would like. Anyway here is chapter 8, enjoy.

- Ani-Mimi

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 8: Silver Lining**

A week and a half after her arrival saw Cat making her way down to the medical room to have her stitches removed. Dr. McCoy wanted to start her on some physical therapy in order to get her leg back to full strength and mobility. Once she was ready he wanted to test her full range of capabilities, having got stuck on the idea that she was capable of taking Mystique down in a fair fight.

"Good afternoon Dr. McCoy."

"Ah, good afternoon Cat. How is your leg treating you?"

"It is doing well, thank you."

"Have you been keeping your physical activities to a minimum?"

"Of course," though she mentally crossed her fingers as she said it. For the last three to four days she had been taking midnight runs over the school grounds.

Once everything was prepared, Hank began taking the stitches out of Cat's leg, all the while engaging her in conversation.

"Tell me Cat, how do you like the school so far?"

"I find it enjoyable, though it does have its disadvantages."

"Oh?"

"The students here are too sheltered from the realities of mutant life. They are protected and put into an environment that does not demand the sacrifice of one's very being in order to survive."

"Aren't those demands rather harsh for the children that are here?"

"Perhaps, but until a real form of compromise is found and a true semblance of acceptance is present, the instant they walk out those gates they'll be seen as monsters and freaks."

"Maybe if there were more mutants in positions of influence something could be done."

"Even then Dr. McCoy, the chance of any actual progress being seen, let alone made, is slim," Catherine replied with a sigh.

"And how would you know that?" he asked as he finished up.

Cat cocked her head to the side for a moment, as if listening to something.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but it seems the Professor is in need of my presence."

Hank shook his head in humor and frustration as Cat lit out of the examination room with far more dexterity than a supposed stiff leg would have allowed. She had dodged another of his questions again, a practice that was quickly becoming a habit of hers.

* * *

Meanwhile Cat had just entered the Professor's office. 

"You wanted to see me Prof.?"

"Yes Catherine. Your guardian just called and requested your presence at home immediately. I have already booked you on the first flight out, and the plane leaves in two hours. I suggest you go and get packed so that you won't be late."

"Thank you Prof. I'll get my things and leave right away."

Turning quickly, she left the office and headed upstairs to her room. Twenty minutes later found her all ready and making her way out to the garage. As she walked through it, Cat saw a vehicle that, just the sight of, made her heart speed up in anticipation of an adrenaline rush. Without a thought of whose it was, she turned on the ignition and took off for the airport.

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

"Rouge, have you seen Cat anywhere?"

"No Scott, I haven't. Do you need her for something?"

"She hasn't been to class in over three days. I've asked just about everyone, and no one has seen her."

"Have you talked to the Professor?"

"He's gone to the Capitol with Hank for an important mutant affairs meeting."

"Bummer and he probably would have known."

Just then Logan came storming into the hall from the direction of the garage. The look on his face seemed to convey, 'Say something and die'. Rouge just paid it no mind and asked what was bothering him.

"Someone decided to play a really bad joke and take my bike."

"Don't you mean my bike?" Scott cut in.

"Yours, mine, whatever, point is its missing."

Rouge started laughing and shaking her head, drawing the attention of her companions.

"Well that, at least, answers half of your question Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"Cat's gone. We don't know where, but we do know that where ever she went she left on Logan's bike."

"How do you know that kid?"

"Kitty said that Cat had been eyeing it pretty heavily when she and Kurt gave her the tour of the mansion last week."

"Drat it. That kid's got it coming to her when she gets back."

Rouge just took off, leaving the two with their frustration and suspicions, and laughing all the way to the dinning hall.

* * *

Cat returned a couple of days later and dove right back into her studies and life at the mansion, as if she had never left. No one, other then Logan, said anything about her absence, and that was only because he was miffed with her for taking his bike. A serious confrontation between the two was completely avoided though when Logan found out that she had souped it up a bit; she gave it new wheels, a new paint job, and a much more powerful engine. All of it was tailored to match his tastes to a T.

However, the problem with Scott wasn't so easily resolved, nor was it completely taken care of. Let me take a moment to tell you about their confrontation…

After Cat and Dr. McCoy had left the office, back when she was officially introduced to the X-Men, the Professor had been extremely adamant that Cat join the team. So, for that reason, she started working out with them when they did their weekly training session in the Danger Room.

Now, ever since the events of Stryker and Dark Phoenix, the intensity of their training missions had increase dramatically. This particular session was no exception, requiring each and every member to anticipate the actions of the others, to think on their feet, and to be resourceful, so much more so than usual.

Scott, counting on Cat's ability to hear the thoughts of others without effort and her natural acrobatics, sent her to infiltrate through the skyways, a position that was vital to the success of the training mission. She executed her part with surprising dexterity and was in place long before the others, leaving her to sit still and wait.

It was impossible to determine just how long Cat waited for the others to get into position, but she was patient, and moved not a muscle. This probably contributed largely to what happened that day. Of course, early and extreme physical excursions, closely followed by about a week of little to no excessive physical activity, factored in as well.

Catherine finally saw her teammates moving into their places and knew that the signal would be coming soon. Half an hour later, Cat saw Scott give it and went to move forward, but at that instant her leg locked up and sent pain coursing through her system. That was also the instant when everything turned into chaos; alarms blared, traps were sprung, guards attacked, and their objective vanished. Because Cat couldn't move more than a few feet from her location, every other section of the team met with problems of such magnitude that the program shut down, all the while declaring the mission a failure.

Whether it was because he had been having a bad day and decided to take it out on Cat, or that he had been waiting for any reason to find fault with her, or any other number of reasons, the fact was, Scott was mad to the point of being physical.

As he approached her, he didn't notice that Cat couldn't even move from where she had fallen when the program shut down. In the blink of an eye Scott shoved her up against the wall and held her off the ground with a grip on her throat, just barely allowing her room to breathe.

"What were you thinking to leave us all hanging like that!? We all trusted you to do your part, and what do you do!? Nothing, absolutely nothing! If this had been a real mission every one of us would have been dead, wounded, or captured! Did you even think of that when you decided to pull this or is it all just a game to someone who's nothing but a rich, spoiled, brat!?"

Scott stopped for a moment when he felt, more than heard, her whimper. However, that only seemed to enrage him even further, and he started to chew her out once again. The other members of the X-Men stood there listening to him and found themselves felling like their trust had been violated, and began to look upon Cat with mistrust and distain.

As Scott's tirade slowly came to and end, no one seemed to notice how Cat's eyes began to glow, or the tears that gathered and then ran down her face. With a final insult to her parents, Scott threw her to the floor and stalked out of the room, closely followed by his teammates.

One person remained though, hidden just behind the door as everyone left. From her position, Rouge couldn't help but feel pity as she looked upon the crumpled and crying form of Catherine James. As she continued to stand there, she watched as Cat slowly made her way to her feet, right leg straight and unable to handle the weight of her body. Rouge watched as the room was wracked with violent tremors when a green laser shot into the floor the instant Cat's eyes were opened; and she watched when, hours later, the laser finally died and the girl sank to the ground.

It was a few minutes before Rouge made her way over to her fellow mutant, Cat's eyes following her every step. When she was close enough to see the vibrant green of those eyes, she stopped in her tracks. They were full of loneliness… pain… and loss… Rouge had only seen one other person who shared those emotions with such intensity, and that had been Magneto. It had been during those few short moments before he attempted to use her to power his machine that would change the world's leaders into mutants.

In that instant, several pieces fell into place for Rouge, and she knew and understood. Looking into the eyes of the woman lying before her, she smiled, earning herself a smile in return, and then she leaned down to help her up.

"Come on Cat, let's get that leg of yours looked at."

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your time. R&R and Thanx! 


	10. Reflections and Gathering Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from X-Men. However, Cat, and all OC are mine.

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 9: Reflections and Gathering Clouds**

**(Rogue's POV)**

It's been several months since that day in the training room, but as each day passes, I am continually instilled with a sense of both pity and respect towards Catherine. She barely opens her mouth and the others think she's acting superior to us. She goes to the store and they call her a spoiled brat because of what she buys and how much she spends, but I guess I can understand that one. I mean, her clothes are 5th Ave quality, and did you know that the improvements she made to Logan's bike cost nearly $50,000. The guys have been turning into green-eyed monsters whenever they look at Logan after they found that out.

Of course, the girls aren't much better. It's sad but I know that a few of them have snuck into her room to "borrow" some of her clothes. There are even a few, like Jubilee, that have made a habit out of trying to embarrassing, humiliating, and getting into trouble with the teachers. Even shy, easygoing Kitty has been joining in on those.

As I think of it though… maybe that's one of the reasons I find myself admiring Cat. Despite all that is said or done to her, she doesn't react, even though she could and put each of them in their place.

Another reason would be how much she helps the younger kids and new mutants. The truth is… it's only the X-Men that dislike or hate her, while the kids absolutely adore her.

Then again, I don't know anyone else who would be better suited for doing that either, what with her abilities.

It is so much fun to watch; she'll play games with them at night and help them with their homework in the evenings before supper and on the weekends. Cat will even take the time to practice their mutant abilities with them when no one is watching.

This fact brings me to my own personal reason for admiring her. She is helping me understand and control my own ability, something that none of the others have been able to do since I got here. Though I really wish Bobby would quit insisting that I stop hanging out with her. No one tells Jimmy to stop and he hangs out with her just as much, if not more, than I do. He even knows more about her than I do.

I should probably stop there though, since my contemplations are taking me into the realm of her abilities. One of the first things she had me promise was to keep those a secret until she is ready to share them, and anyone could pick up this journal and read it.

Opps! I have to run or I'll be late for class. Bye Journal!

* * *

**(Jimmy's POV) (Leach)**

I spent this afternoon hanging out with Catherine again. Somehow, I think she needed our time together just as much as I did. Several of the guys gave her a beating today, and although she could handle the physical aspect, it was the mental beating that hurt the most. Anytime I ask her why she would want to spend time with someone like me, she just says that I help her retain her sanity. She also says that it gives her a chance to get to know someone in the normal manner.

I really wish that the others weren't so biased and would try to get to know her like Rogue and I have. She has a lot that she could contribute, and that's not just as a mutant. She's even taken to teaching me things about life, and politics from a mutant's point of view.

To start, Catherine's been taking me with her whenever she goes anywhere. I mean… would you believe that I've actually met the President and I don't know how many Senators and State Representatives? Don't worry, neither would I and I was right there when it happened.

Of course that wasn't the purpose of the trip. The purpose was to teach me the subtleties and minor nuances of politics. The way Catherine put it, my abilities would make me an equalizer in human-mutant gatherings for political discussions. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was training me to be an ambassador as well as a mutant. But you know… I'm okay with that, even if I don't think I'd be very good at it.

The more I think about it, and the more time I spend with her, the more I think of her as an older sister. And that is something I wouldn't change for the world.

* * *

**(Xavier's POV)**

I can't help but wonder if she knows what she's doing. With each passing day I can feel the tension that surrounds Catherine and who or what she is increase as my X-Men continually encounter new aspects about her.

What bothers me the most is the fact that things are going to get worse before they get better, and the tension finally breaks. It will be hard because of all the hostility she faces, but I know that she is a strong young woman, and is more than capable of handling herself.

Though, another worry of mine is Eric's continuing silence. I'm sure that he has talked heavily with Mystique after her encounter with Cat, but as of yet he has taken no action. Right now however, I should be focusing on keeping order within my own school and in the mutant community at large. Maybe I'll follow Cat's example and take Jimmy with me next time I have to speak to the cabinet…

* * *

Despite that fact that things had finally quieted down into some semblance of a routine, to anyone willing to give it half a thought, the tension was growing to the point where you could cut it with a knife. Storm clouds were gathering and it wouldn't be long before they broke.

Cat no longer worked out with the X-Men due to the open hostility that she was receiving from many of the members, and that had grown because of her sporadic and unexplained disappearances. Unknown to many though, were the hours she spent with Rogue and many of the younger children working on things like homework or private training sessions. Little did either girl know just how handy that training would become….

During the weekend before finals, when many of the students were holed up in their rooms doing last minute studying, the majority of the X-Men left early in the morning to deal with a hostile mutant situation at the Capital. Because of the instability of the attack, the Professor left Logan in charge, along with Bobby and Rogue to take care of the school while they were gone.

Around three in the afternoon, Cat could be seen searching the mansion for a trace of Logan. After looking in everyone of his normal haunts, she finally found in down in the garage doing check-ups on the various cars there.

"Logan? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid, what's up?" answered Logan not looking up from what he was working on.

"Do you know of someone going by the name of Eric ?"

Logan stiffened up when her heard that name. Finally looking at the girl standing next to him, he couldn't help but wonder how she knew his name.

"Why?" he asked, voice full of suspicion.

"There is someone approaching the school referring to himself by that name. He is about 2 ½ miles away and getting steadily closer."

It was then that Logan noticed the apprehensive and confused look that dominated Cat's countenance.

"What's eating ya kid?"

Taking a deep breath she answered, " His thoughts indicate that there are others with him, but… I cannot hear them yet."

"What! I thought you could hear everything kid. Better start talking," Logan insisted, having grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"I can hear everyone within a 500 ft radius of me while I'm asleep or not concentrating, but this guy is outside of that and I'm not even trying. I have a feeling that I would even be able to hear him if I were in a coma with how clearly I can hear his thoughts."

"Drat it, we need the Professor and the others here!"

"I tried to get in contact with them but they're too busy and dealing with too many mutants."

"Fine. Find Bobby and Rogue and tell them to meet me out in the soccer field. You stay here."

"But…"

"No buts! I don't want you around to mess things up!"

The verbal insult hurt, but nowhere near as much as what he had been thinking did. Cat quickly and quietly did as Logan asked and lit out to look for the two mutants as she slammed her mask into place.

Half an hour later, Logan finally made it to the field after having Jimmy place the mansion on complete lock down and making sure all the kids were safe in the catacombs under the mansion. However, suffice it to say, he was not happy when he found her there with Bobby and Rogue.

"Cat, what did I tell you about tagging along! I don't need you here to cause bigger problems. We have enough just dealing with Magnito!"

"Can it Logan! She's here because I dragged her along!" Rogue shouted back.

The yelling match quickly escalated into a staring contest between the two, and it didn't let up until Logan's senses were bombarded with the smell of Magnito, Mystique and Pyro.

Hahaha "Well, if it isn't my old friends. I'm surprised to see you, I thought for sure that I'd be coming to an empty house. With the exception of the newest mutant that is."

"What are you talking about Magnito!" yelled Logan on the last legs of his patience.

"What do you think, no one want's a coward on their team, so we just thought we'd take her off your hands," piped Pyro walking towards where Cat sat, kneeling as if in fear. "See, she's even afraid of me and I'm nowhere near Mystique's caliber, let alone Magnito's."

"Now Pyro, don't scare her anymore than necessary. After all she should be more than capable taking on the entire X-Men team when I'm through with her."

"Whatever you say," said Pyro and moved to stand beside Magnito once again, though not before throwing a kick to Cat's ribs.

"Now my dear, why don't you come along and we'll begin your training at once."

"Over my dead body!" yelled Rogue placing herself in between Cat and Magnito, halting his progress towards her.

"Rogue, how can you say that! She's a freak and doesn't belong here!"

"I don't care what you think about her Bobby, but as far as I'm concerned neither she nor I are moving while we're alive."

"Very well then my dear, but we can't have that now. Pyro. Mystique. Keep them busy."

With the order issued, Magnito's companions moved forward to engage Bobby and Rogue while Magnito held Logan immobile and approached Cat. As Logan watched, Cat seemed to curl up even more making him believe that she was afraid. But then his nose was assaulted with the scent of blood. Though he couldn't figure out where it was coming from, it did help him to realize that Cat was in fact curled up in pain, not fear.

The closer Magnito came, the more Cat seemed to display whatever pain she was feeling. Until finally Magnito reached out and hefted the girl up by the front of her shirt as if she were nothing and she cried out in anguish. After a few minutes, Catherine spoke up and Logan found himself thankful that he was close enough to hear what was being said between the two mutants.

"Take it off…," whispered Cat as she brought a hand up to grasp the one holding her.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible until you can give me your word to come along willingly and quietly."

"No… take… it… off."

Though Magnito seemed to be completely stumped as to what "it" she was referring to, Logan was beginning to figure some things out. Over the last few minutes, he had noticed that blood was slowly starting to run out of the poor girl's ears and down her neck, and could only guess that it was due to some form of mental pressure. He was proven correct in his assessment when, a moment later…,

"I… said… take… it… off!"

As Catherine screamed out, Magnito's helmet flew off his head and he found himself on the other side of the clearing. When he looked back at the girl that he had been holding not moments before, he saw her standing strong with his helmet floating in the air in front of her. Checking on his companions, Magnito found Pyro out cold and Mystique on thin ice, literally.

The whole thing left Magnito wondering how is associates had been taken care of so quickly and effectively. Then his eyes fell on the now fire enshrouded Rogue, how had she been able to do that?

"I think it's time you left Magnito," stated Cat calmly having regained her normal composure.

"Very well my dear, I will retire for the time being. Would you be so kind to return my helmet to me?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Before his very eyes Magnito watched as his helmet was broken down into its individual atoms, a feat that he had seen only one other mutant display. With a last begrudging look towards the young woman that he considered his newest adversary, he gathered his companions and left the clearing.

With Magnito's exit, Rogue, Bobby and Logan all relaxed just as the sounds of the X-Jet wafted over the horizon. The mutants made their way back to the mansion to meet up with the Professor and the others. Logan directed Catherine to the medical room so that Jean could check on her, while he himself made his way to the Professor's office; he had a few things to discuss with him concerning their resident problem.

A few minutes later, Xavier entered his office and took one look at Logan, and the respect that filled the mutant's eyes.

"You know about her… don't you."

"Yeah… I do."

* * *

**AN: I'm sooo sorry that it has been so long since my last update, but things have been busy for me, leaving me with little time to work on my stories. I have two more chapters in the works for this story and then it can be called done. Please be patient a bit longer. Thanx for reading. R&R thank you.**

**- Ani-Mimi**


	11. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men related; whether movies, comics, TV shows or otherwise. All OCs though are mine.

AN: Thank you so much to all those who have waited patiently for updates. There will be one more chapter of Copy Cat that I hope to have up by the end of the month. Therefore I won't keep you waiting any longer, read and enjoy…

- Ani-Mimi

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Chapter 10: Answers**

A few hours later, Catherine made her way to the main floor of the mansion with every intention of heading to bed to rest as per Jean and Hanks instructions; however, the rest of the X-Men were making it very difficult for her as they hounded her on every side, accusing her of various atrocities and insurrections that were just dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

"What's wrong Cat? Your plans go awry?"

"Finally get into a situation where all your money can't help you?"

"Did you break a nail?"

"Or give yourself a paper cut?"

"Cat, you've gone too far this time. As long as you didn't care and stayed out of the way, everything would have been taken care of. But now that you've aided and sided with Magnito, you're not going to be able to stay. You've become too great a threat."

Catherine had maintained a steady pace throughout all the jibes and remarks, but when Scott spoke up she halted in her tracks and turned to face him.

"You are so determined to be rid of me that I know nothing I say will change it. Nevertheless, I must ask… How? How have I become such a great threat? And to whom?" she asked, turning on him.

Scott seemed to fidget a moment in contemplation and, could it even be, nervousness, before giving a retort.

"You selfishly refused to contribute to the X-Men's training exercises and behaved in such a way that, had it been a real situation, every one of us would have been dead."

"I had every intention on following through with my part of the exercise however I had only been here three weeks and was still recovering from my entanglement with Mystique. I was irresponsible in regard to my leg injury and over did myself physically, which caused it to lock-up in the middle of the exercise and rendered me unable to move. I am sorry for being so irresponsible and promise that, if there ever is a next time, I will do better," she countered.

"You disappear for days, weeks at a time without telling anyone where you are going. You also encourage others, like Jimmy and Rogue to do the same," Scott accused.

"Have I or any of the others failed in turning in an assignment or complete a test on time?" Cat asked, "Besides the Professor knew where we were, all you had to do was ask."

"What about your behavior?" One of the older kids called out, "You act like a snob, a brat thinking you're so superior to us."

"Then I apologize, it is not my intention to be so. But, also, please keep in mind that I have lived as if in hiding and grew up among the British Gentry."

"That only explains half of it, what about your attitude that stems from your recent status as a mutant?"

Cat said nothing. Seeing this as a sign of victory, several of the others began throwing out their own accusations, no matter how ridiculous they were; only, Catherine started refuting, countering, and negating nearly every one they threw at her.

"What about how much money you spend on clothes?" Jubilee prodded.

"What about it? I don't see you complaining?"

"Well… it's too much I mean… $100 plus for a shirt, shoes, or pants?"

"Then why are you wearing them? I really don't care, but if it bothers you so much why did you even 'borrow' them in the first place three months ago?" Cat asked humor apparent in her voice, even though her face displayed no emotion.

Having effectively silenced both Jubilee and Katie, since her countering question included the intangibility mutant, Cat fully turned on Scott; she was sick of all the beating around the bush, but knew he was gearing up one last attack.

"Hmm," Scott scoffed, receiving her look, "All of this is irrelevant. You know what I think? I think you're just here, with all that money at your fingertips, and behaving like such a spoiled brat, because your parents found out that you were a mutant; didn't want you, and so shipped you off to keep you hidden away and from being a slight and an embarrassment to them."

In the silence that followed Scott's barb, a number of the children suddenly scattered to the four corners of the hallway. They were the ones who had worked with her, trained with her; they were the ones who had an idea of how badly Scott's barb had hit Cat and had rushed to stay out of her way.

"Now you're the one who has gone too far Scott. As long as your attacks were aimed at me I couldn't care less about what you said; but the instant you brought my parents into this you crossed the line. I've had enough of your empty excuses, most of which I have refuted. Your real reason for disliking me, for hating me, is much more personal."

Cat's sudden allusion made Scott tense up in apprehension. _'She wouldn't… would she?' _As her mouth opened to begin speaking once more, Scott's famous temper boiled over, _'She would…'_

"The whole reason you dislike and hate me is because you see me as a threat to your, as of yet, unborn child--."

The moment the last syllable escaped her mouth, Scott attacked, throwing Catherine into Logan, who had just stepped out of the office with the Professor to see what all the commotion was. The momentum of the attack threw both into the wall, where Logan grabbed onto Cat with one hand while the other went to the wall to steady both himself and her. Once Logan had regained his wits, the recognized sensation of skin beneath his fingers had him starring into the wide eyes of the woman in front of him with surprise and concern.

Within seconds…, chaos took over…

Catherine immediately dropped to the floor and began writhing in, what appeared to be, pain. In the few instances in which her face was visible, her mouth was wide open in perpetual, silent screams. No one dared get too close for fear that she, or they, would get hurt even more.

Her struggles and writhing quickly escalated, as she forced herself to her knees, hands fistted and knuckles white, as they were pressed against the hard wood floor. Without warning, Cat's screams ceased being silent as a sound, unlike anything anyone had ever heard issued from her lips. Not even Hank and Logan, who had heard her howls before, were prepared for it; for it was a sound from which nightmares were born. The kind of nightmares that makes one fear to sleep, fear to close one's eyes, because the things they would see shatter the will and spirit.

As suddenly as it began, it was over, and Cat fell heavily to the floor, completely still…

"Cat!" came an echoed shout, followed by the pounding of feet.

"Rogue! Jimmy!" called the Professor sternly, stopping the two in their tracks. "You're not going to help her by being near her right now, however much you may want to. Give her some time and she'll be fine."

"Yes Professor," they chorused.

By this time, Logan was carefully lifting Catherine into his arms as Jean stood beside him checking her over.

"Professor, there's no pulse!"

"I am aware of that. Hank, Jean, Logan, take her downstairs and make sure she's okay when she comes to. The rest of you… make your way to the meeting hall."

As per his instructions, the three disappeared with their burden, while the others, including the children, made their way into the meeting hall. Jimmy and Rogue followed along next to the Professor while shooting glares in Scott's direction. Once everyone was situated, and the hall had gone quiet, one of the younger children, a transporter and shadow worker, walked up and tugged on the Prof's sleeve.

"Is M…Miss Catherine going to be okay Professor?" the quiet of the girl's voice stood out against the silence of the hall, making her question clearly heard by all present.

"Yes Emily, Catherine is going to be fine. In fact she should be joining us shortly."

"I'm glad," Emily said smiling, "She promised to help me with something tonight." Then she skipped off to join the others.

Finally, after several minutes of tension filled silence, the Prof. turned to Scott, and began speaking…

"Scott, I'm disappointed in you. This institution strives to break down and eliminate the exclusion, prejudice, and fear directed towards mutants as a whole. How can we do that when we ourselves behave the same way towards another mutant?"

"She's no mutant! She's a monster!"

"Scott!"

"That's okay Professor. If he wants to continue thinking that way, then it is his problem, not mine," voiced Cat from the direction of the hall doorway.

Every head whipped around to see Cat, with Logan, enter the hall, soon followed by Hank and Jean. To see her so soon, if at all, was a shock to many. Last thing any of them knew, she had had no pulse and several would be hard pressed to forget the sight of her limp, almost broken body, coupled with blood flowing from the corner of her mouth, as Logan carried her away…

Now, as Catherine stood before them, under her own strength, she looked healthier than she ever had in her life. At her appearance in the hall, almost every child ran and surrounded her, showering her with hugs, kisses, and laughter. After a few moments, the tide of children parted, giving way for Rogue and Jimmy.

Rogue, possessing a tunnel vision for her alone, threw herself at Cat in a bone-jarring hug and held on as if her life depended on it; which came as a complete surprise, considering her abilities. Finally, she let go and stepped aside in deference to Jimmy, who stood there nervously for a moment before following Rogue's example and embracing Cat like there was no tomorrow.

Once the greetings between Rogue, Cat, Jimmy, and the children had ended, Catherine stepped forward to stand next to the Professor. Questions shone bright in everyone's eyes; questions that she was now ready to answer.

Storm was the first to step forward and ask the most prevalent question that was on everyone's tongue…

"What just happened Catherine?"

"I copied Logan."

…………………………….

"Let me start over. Hi, I am Lady Catherine Alexis James; ward of the British Crown, Ambassador to the United States, and Representative to the United Nations. Hi, I'm the mutant Copy Cat," she said, introducing herself to them once again.

Hank smiled widely, "So that's what you were insinuating when I talked to you that time."

"That's right. That's also why I tend to disappear."

"Where do Rogue and Jimmy go then? And the children?" Jean asked.

"For the most part they come with me. I've been training Jimmy and preparing the groundwork for him to be the mutant Representative/Ambassador to the U.N., and part of that has been bringing him to functions and meetings; creating a network for him. I bring Rogue with me to give her training situations that cannot be copied in the Danger Room. Primarily, if she can learn to handle the psyches of normal humans better then she should have less trouble with those of mutants. As for the children, I take them on one-on-one trips somewhere on the grounds to allow them to experiment with their abilities. It is just one more venue for them in which to exercise their skills, and possibly learn more."

"Catherine, you should explain more about what happened with Logan earlier."

"You're right Professor, I'm sorry for skirting the issue," turning to Storm she said, "To answer your question more thoroughly, when Logan caught me, his hand somehow made contact with my skin, this triggered my mutant abilities and caused me to copy him, as per my name 'Copy Cat'."

"But…"

"But why did I react like that, and do I always react like that?" at the answering nods, she continued, "Answering the second part first, no I do not always react like that. My reactions are based upon the individual that I copied. With that said, think about Logan's abilities…"

The following silence stretched on as a number of eyes widened in realization. Cat nodded and slowly raised her hands… With the sound of a slicing knife, familiar blades erupted from her knuckles as she made a fist.

"These will take some getting used to," she almost whispered with a wry smile, "As a side effect to my abilities, I can turn copied abilities 'off', but only after using them." **'Chuckle'** "If you were to look, you'll probably find several hole punctures in the floor out in the hall."

Jean spoke up from where she stood, next to Scott, "On your first day here a number of us touched your skin without knowing, would that be why you didn't wake up right away?" Hank nodded his agreement to the question.

"Yes it is. I tried to use that time to 'use' and 'turn off' my newly acquired skills."

"Tried…?"

"Tried…, unfortunately I did not succeed. The telepathic abilities finally exceeded my control."

"Why just the telepathy Catherine?" the Professor asked, as this was an aspect that even he was curious about.

'**Sigh,' **"I have found that similar base abilities build upon one another. Having both yourself and Jean touch me added two such skills onto two similarly leveled skills that I already possessed, having copied them from my parents."

The referral to her parents caused many questions to spring upon a number of tongues, but she did not allow them to be voiced, instead Cat turned to Scott, who, despite the dawning understanding that was growing in a number of the X-Men, was still unable to extinguish his own issues with her, as petty as they may be. As she looked upon him, he seemed unable to settle on any one emotion towards her, though they were all of a negative aspect.

"Well Scott? Are you still afraid of me? Do you still consider me a monster and a threat after hearing all this?"

"Of course I do! You're even more of a threat, a danger, and a monster to everyone here than you were before! Go back home to your stuck-up parents. If they want to hide you so badly let them do it in their own home!" Whatever had been positively said her in favor had gone in one ear and out the other in regards to him.

Before any could speak up in rebuke, little Emily did it for them. Rushing over from where she had been standing with the other children, she began pounding her fists against Scott's legs while great, big, angry tears flooded from her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about them that way Mr. Scott, and don't send Miss Catherine away. You can't…, you can't!"

Emily's reaction to Scott's words and emotions came as a complete surprise to all. Though a few, like Hank, Peter, and the Professor knew she had been working with the children, heck she had admitted it not minutes earlier, they had not realized how close a relationship Cat had formed with some of them. Not even Jimmy and Rogue had been aware, though they themselves numbered among them.

The whole thing finally made something snap in Scott and he became as still as a board, while Cat walked over and kneeled down beside the distraught girl.

"Emily, you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere," Cat said calmly.

As soon as Emily recognized her presence, she whirled and threw her arms around Cat's neck, burying her head into the young woman's shoulder, sobbing heavily. With the child latched onto her like glue, Catherine stood, continuing to calm the girl, before turning to Scott and those who had joined in his opinion.

"I'm sorry you felt like that Scott, though I'm glad that you are beginning to understand. If you had not things would have come back to haunt you."

"How…?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Catherine looked around the room, meeting people's eyes and started speaking in, what the children called, 'Lecture Mode'.

"An unspoken rule/law regarding mutant genetics is that once a mutant develops, the chances of a sibling or close relative being, or becoming, a mutant increases. Scott I believe your brother Alex is a mutant, and Storm, your nephew, Spike, is one as well."

Both Jean and Storm gave affirmative nods to Cat's statement, so she continued.

"Moving on to the next level, when a mutant reproduces with a non-mutant spouse, the chances of their offspring being mutants increases to almost 75% or more. Magnito is a prime example as both his children are mutants."

At this point Jubilee interrupted…

"Most of us know all that already, so why repeat it. It doesn't answer Scott's question at all."

"I have stated these know facts to establish a point of reference, and yes it will answer Scott's question Jubilee. The information I have shared is only in regards to documented statistics and research. However, the question's answer comes from, as of yet, undocumented research."

"Undocumented…?"

"Yes Jean. I have given you the percent chances of family and relatives sharing mutant status, and the chances of a mutant/non-mutant union bearing mutant offspring, but I will go one-step further and tell you that, as of now, the chance of a mutant/mutant union bearing a mutant offspring is 100%. There is more to it than that though, all the data included in this fact points to a high probability that a mutant from such a union will appear sooner, and take any number of the mutant bases to the next level."

"How can you say that with such certainty Cat? Didn't you say that this was undocumented?"

"I did Hank, but how else do you think a mutant, such as myself, came about?"

No one had an answer for her, as she looked into the surprised and uncertain faces of those present. Finally, with a sigh, she looked at the now slumbering child in her arms and the nodding off children near the door, and wordlessly directed them out said door in the direction of their bedrooms; leaving a quiet and confused meeting hall.

"Professor…?" Kitty asked warily, "What was that about? What did she mean?" Everyone else silently echoed her question while mentally voicing their own.

Professor Xavier sighed; unsurprised that Catherine had left the end for him to deal with, considering the events involved in the answers. Taking a deep breath, he began…

"Catherine is the offspring of two powerful telepaths who were prominent members of the British Gentry."

"'Were' Professor?"

"'Were' Bobby. Unlike what many of you may think her status as a mutant is not a recent change. Her X-gene was triggered almost 13 years ago when she witnessed the murder of her parents."

His bombshell cause collective gasps of surprise, shame, guilt, and pity as everyone realized the pain that they had caused Cat with their scathing comments in the past. If anyone had bothered to look at Scott, they would have seen an almost broken man, as he struggled to deal with emotions that he hadn't experienced since Jean's supposed death and the following Dark Phoenix. Only Jean saw all his emotions and thoughts float across his face, as she stood by him, arms around his waist, giving him strength.

"What happens now Professor?" Rogue and Jimmy asked simultaneously.

"We continue on, repairing what has been broken, and learning from our mistakes. We must also use this time to prepare for the future. If this is the response from mutants towards the next generation of mutants, how can we expect normal humans to react and better? If it only takes two generations to create mutants of Catherine's caliber, then we cannot start preparing the world, or ourselves, to soon."

* * *

AN: Okay, here is the latest chapter, and, like I said earlier, the last chapter should be out before the end of the month. I am very sorry for the wait that I have caused many of you, but these last two chapters are the hardest to write, because I know what I want to happen but getting from point A to point B in terms of writting it is a nightmare. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one, and pellearse review, let me know how I've done/am doing.

-- Ani-Mimi


	12. Epilogue: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and all that goes with it in any way, shape or form. All OC's though are mine.**

**AN: I am soooooo incredibly sorry that you all had to wait so long for a single chapter. Especially since, I have had the basics of it written down for several months now. Anyways, here it is, please enjoy.**

**- Ani-Mimi**

* * *

**Copy Cat**

**By: Ani-Mimi**

**Epilogue: One Step at a Time**

(Roughly six months later…)

A group of five individuals were quickly making their way through the hallways of the United Nations, each one double checking their papers, files, and whatever else they needed for the upcoming presentation, a few of them were even checking their appearance. One of the five however, was a little more on edge than the others…

"You sure you know what you're doing kid?"

"Of course I'm sure, I've been preparing for this for months. Jimmy remember to keep your area skin tight."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Rogue, do you have everything under control?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Hank, do you have all your notes and slides? What about handouts? Did you print out enough and have them delivered to every seat?"

"Yes Catherine I have everything taken care of. Are you sure you don't want to present this yourself instead of having me do it?"

"Yeah. You're better suited for this, being a fully licensed and well-known authority on genetics. Now, you guys go on ahead, I'll be along in a minute."

Hank, Rogue, and Jimmy all nodded in agreement and headed into the Conference Hall. Logan lagged behind and watched as Catherine took several deep breaths while pacing in circles, apparently trying to calm her nerves, trying being the key word. Logan just sighed, shaking his head, before coming up behind her and placing his hand on her head.

"Calm down kid, everyone here and back at the Institute knows you can do this, so stop making it out to be harder than it will be. Like you said, you've been preparing for this for months; you're more than ready to take those geezers on."

"No I'm not Logan. I have spent my whole life hiding the truth not only about myself, but about my parents as well. Now both are going to be laid bare before people who knew them and me. People whom I look up to, and who have watched me grow up. How are they going to take it? What will they think of my family; of me?"

"Don't sweat it; you're going to do okay."

"How can you say that?! This is me. Not Jean, not the Professor, me Logan. I'll have the thoughts of every single person in that hall bombarding me the moment I enter that room. Do you know how destroying, how simply degrading it is to hear that many negative thoughts all aimed at you?!"

Seeing that Cat wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, Logan turned her around to face him and, holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye…

"Kid, you don't need me to tell you this, so stop shooting yourself down before it happens. You have spent the last six months, no, the last two years, heck; let's say the last three years preparing for an opportunity like today. See it through to the end, because I know, and Charles knows that you are doings things that he only ever dreamed of. The entire Institute is behind you on this, so you can do it."

That finally seemed to get it through her thick skull as she sighed. "You're right… I can. I'm going to do it."

With a nod to both him, and herself, she squared her shoulders and stepped into the Conference Room, ready for anything.

* * *

"Thank you Ambassador Dou Pont, we will certainly take what you have said and shown us into consideration," said the speaker as the Ambassador from France stepped down from the podium, "Now if I may introduce our final speaker for this gathering, the Ambassador from Great Britain, Lady James."

Among the welcoming applause, Catherine made her way to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Speaker, and members of the United Nations, for allowing me the opportunity to come before you today. As many of you know, over the last three years, I have stood before you on a number of occasions to support or argue issues that have been brought before us, though never once introducing one myself. Today, however, that changes. Today I bring before you the taboo issue of mutants."

Immediately after her announcement of the topic, the hall broke into chaos as the majority of the representatives complained and argued even allowing her to continue. The pandemonium continued to increase even as Cat herself remained calm. Silence finally reigned as a brilliant flash of light, followed by a tremendous clap of thunder, echoed throughout the room, rather than from outside, ceasing all arguments. Although, it was only the mutants in the room that noticed Cat's eyes glowing white.

"I realize that this is an extremely controversial issue, but due to some recent events and new statistics regarding mutant genetics that have come to my attention, I believe we can no longer avoid the issue. To show you what I mean, as well as, the information that I have learned, I have asked Dr. Hank McCoy, of Professor Xavier's Institute, a brilliant geneticist in his own right that has worked with other specialists in the field, and who is a mutant himself, to speak to you. Dr. McCoy."

Catherine stepped down, returning to her seat, as Hank took her place.

"Thank you Lady James. Thanks to you as well Ambassadors of the United Nations, for this opportunity. As I begin, if you will look at the first page of the booklet placed before you in order to follow along. I will try to state things clearly so that you can understand, but if further clarification is needed, please ask and I will comply. Keep in mind that much of what I share with you is common knowledge to the mutant population; however, that knowledge has been verified by numerous, publicly accepted, scientific sources. Which I have included for you benefit…"

_A couple hours and many questions later…_

"… in view of these facts and the growing trend of camaraderie, companionship, and relationships between mutants, the chances of mutants of this level developing increases in its frequency."

Hank finished, thanked the assembly for their time, and turned the floor back over to Catherine.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy."

Cat looked over the gathered assembly for a few moment in silence, before beginning her portion of the argument, "My fellow Ambassadors, members of the United Nations, I hope that after seeing and understanding the information that has been presented to you, that you share in my apprehension of our future. If our countries, our world, as a whole continues to discriminate against, ban, and hunt the mutant population, I foresee only hardship, pain, and loss for all concerned.

Not long ago, during a time when the supposed "cure" for mutantism came about, there was an outbreak of mutant activity that led to a number of skirmishes between mutants and non-mutants here in America. In these fights, massive amounts of property damage took place and many lives were lost, on both sides. Now imagine that same event taking place, except on a much larger scale. Instead of just one group of maybe one to two dozen mutants, you will have hundreds of groups scattered all over the world, and each group numbering in the thousands. The world would be turned into utter chaos.

This is the future I foresee if we continue on our present policy. However, I can just as easily see a bright future, one where mutants and non-mutants work together to the benefit of all. While it is true that the abilities of mutants are monstrous and can very easily cause massive amounts of destruction, they could just as easily be used to stop or manage natural disasters. Right now, I could name a number of mutants that would gladly lend their help for dealing with fires, earthquakes, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, flooding, tsunamis, collapsed buildings, and more. Name any natural disaster or news worthy event, or even a normal everyday employment position, and there is a mutant out there who could use their ability to do it.

But you know what? This bright future cannot take place unless we do something today to help make it happen. It is our job, as leaders in our countries, to do what we can, so that those who follow will be prepared for whatever tomorrow brings. Personally, I am going to do all that I can so that my children, and my children's children can look on me and the things that I have accomplished with pride, and that they can wake up tomorrow without fearing for their lives. Could any of you say the same?"

As Catherine finished, the hall erupted into applause, with a number of individuals going so far as to stand in ovation. Despite her abilities, and despite her inner knowledge as to the workings of her colleagues' minds, this response came as a complete surprise to Cat, even as she brought her hand to her mouth to control the urge to cry.

Once the hall had calmed down again, Catherine opened the floor to discussion. The first forward was the Ambassador from Germany.

"Lady James, the information presented to us today was certainly eye-opening, and your following speech both inspiring and persuasive, but I must ask…, why? Why did you choose to take on this issue? Why do you, despite appearances side with mutants, with monsters? What is it that leads you to argue this with such passion?"

Collective breaths were held, waiting for her answer.

"Ambassador… that is the one question that I have always feared hearing, but even as I say that, I will answer; the answer to each of those questions is the same; and it is this, because I myself am one of those mentioned in the statistics presented earlier. I number among the first upcoming individuals to be feared. I am the first, second-generation mutant, I am Copy Cat."

* * *

**AN: Finally! I am done with Copy Cat. As I stated at the beginning of the chapter, I am sorry for those who had to wait this long for a single chapter. Copy Cat definitely wasn't my best work, nor my favorite, but there are apparently some out there who enjoyed it. For those who do, I say thank you for putting up with my half-baked story. For those who don't, well, I'll just say that we all make mistakes and that everyone is entitled to a flop/dud every now and again. Thank you everyone for whatever level of input and encouragement you have given me.**

**Ani-Mimi**


End file.
